


He's with the Police

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [2]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Oh yes he is!(Random photo that doesn't really fit in the series anywhere, but I had to put it SOMEWHERE for safekeeping as it made me giggle. LOTS 🤭)
Series: Shield Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	He's with the Police

**Author's Note:**

> Got from here:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/henryrswindell/status/1045292311033401344


End file.
